Their School Festival
by Calico Neko
Summary: Seirin High Festival is near, but thanks to Aida, they won't do any basketball things, because they will do a drama. Who will take the main roles on stage? Will it go according as planned, since the other schools will come too? [Pairings are a secret]


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Their School Festival**  
**By Calico Neko**  
**Beta-ed by Kyon Emerald**

* * *

Aida Riko was a sadist. She was what we call a leader from hell, the mother of evil.

That was what the second years said about her, and it was inherited to their juniors, the first years who were Kuroko, Kagami, Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda.

Today they had what they called 'another lovely training menu from the lovely coach'. It went 'nicely' like the other days, when they sweated buckets and clothes were soaked wet, until the next scary thing was coming from her thin lips.

"School festival in near and I've decided that we won't do basket related things because we did it last year. So I decided, we'll do a drama."

The gym fell silent. No one spoke, no one did anything. Only the breathing sounds filled the room.

"_Kantoku_, you must be kidding, right?" The _megane_ captain, Hyuga Junpei, asked.

However, what he got as a response was an evil laughter. "I'm not kidding, Hyuga-_kun_..." said the girl, lifting up Nigou up to her arms. "As I said, we'll do a drama. I told the student council about this, already and they were so excited." Her teammates could see her smile that clearly said 'so am I'.

"But, we never said we agree with this. It's a one-sided conversation," Izuki Shun said, getting approving nods from the others.

"Hahaha," Aida laughed happily, "Do not worry, second years, because this year's school festival," her grin became wider, "is for our beloved juniors to shine."

After she said juniors, the seniors glanced at the juniors with a look of pity. They were relieved, but also sad because they knew they couldn't do anything for their lovely first years.

"So, Aida-_senpai_, what is the drama about?" Kuroko asked, instantly getting smacked on the head by the 'Tiger'.

"Idiot! Why are you asking?!" Kagami whispered in anger, and Kuroko just shrugged.

"Good question, Kuroko-_kun_," Aida said happily, as she gave a bright smile to the bluenette. "You'll do several fairy tale dramas, we'll mix it up, and you just need to have some fun."

"You mean like, mixing up Cinderella and Snow White?" the meow boy asked, trying to comfort the mother of Seirin, Mitobe. He was so worried after hearing Aida's sudden 'announcement'.

"You are correct, Koganei-_kun_!" Aida shouted.

She did say 'have fun', but it seemed like the opposite for the first year boys. From what they knew, almost all the fairy tale stuff would be including princes and princesses. Since the only girl was Aida Riko, but she was a second year and probably the director of the freaking drama, so no one of the second year would get the princess role.

"So, boys!" Aida shouted to the first year males, who limply turned their head to her, "The main story will be Cinderella, and the other stories will be a surprise. So be ready, okay?"

"Yes..." The five boys mumbled, as if they had lost their energy.

"And I've decided," yes, all of these things were her to decide, "Cinderella's father only has a few scenes, so it will be played by Teppei-_kun_." No one clapped besides Kiyoshi, "The stepmother will be played by Kagami-_kun_," Kagami yelled loudly in disagreement, "Fukuda-_kun_ and Kawahara-_kun_ are the step-sisters," both sighed in relief, but not really.

Koganei gulped, "So, the role of the charming prince and Cinderella are..."

"Exactly!" Aida said excitedly as she squeezed Nigou's body to her chest. "Congratulation! Because Kuroko-_kun_ will be the prince and Furihata-_kun_ will be the Cinderella!"

Furihata yelled a loud, "No way!" and Kuroko was agape.

* * *

**See you on next chapter ^^**

* * *

Yeah, a shortie one, I'm sorry. And the pairings are... [shh, spoiler alert!]  
Thank you for Kyon and the readers. Review, please ^^


End file.
